The Silver Wolves Rise
by thatoneguy1242
Summary: Naruto, banished and betrayed after the war is found by his mother and taken to her world to live. Unbeatable Naruto! Naru/harem. Poll
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade sighed, drinking sake at her desk, ignoring the piles of paper work. She sat up when she heard a knock on her door and quickly hid her sake and called for whoever it was to enter. Who entered shocked her. Kushina Uzumaki walked through the door followed by another fiery red haired female with glowing fiery eyes that actually looked like true fire and an auburn haired female with silver eyes. She stood up and smiled, "Kushi-chan! How are you alive?!"

Kushina smiled, "I was… injured you can say badly. Took time to heal. I'm here to see my son, where is Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade scowled, "Why do you want that monster?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes as her amethyst type eyes glowed slightly, "Why did you just call my son, a monster?"

Tsunade gulped, "After the war, he took in all the Biju and refused to give them back. He said they reformed into the Jubi and that the Jubi was being sucked into his own body to become one with him. We banished him seeing how he was to powerful; we were hoping to make him a weapon but… -"she was cut off by the killing intent coming from all 3 females. Kushina's hair stood up and waved ominously behind her as her eyes glowed slightly.

"You dare call my son a monster?" Kushina whispered. "You are no mother of mine, Senju. You lost that right when you abandoned my child for thinking a newborn baby was capable of killing me! You are nothing to me. You are lucky I will not level this village now for what you have done to my boy…"

The two others weren't doing much better, each eyes were glowing with untold powers as they glared down the now sobbing and scared Senju.

"Kushi-chan please! He is the reason you were hurt! He's a monster!" She was silenced by a strong slap to her face from Kushina.

"You are a fool. You forget who I truly am, Senju. Remember I told you, I am truly a God that came from another planet for a vacation." Kushina growled.

She turned to the auburn haired girl and growled, "Find my son Artemis. If what I read from her mind is true, she sent the strongest of the village after Naru-kun to seal him away. We need to hurry."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and nodded, disappearing in a silver flash, followed by the other two, leaving a broken, sobbing Tsunade on the ground.

 **Naruto –**

"So even Banishment was not enough for you Konoha Nin… You have to come here to try to seal me…" a messy blond long haired man spoke. He stood at 6'2" with no shirt on revealing his very heavily scarred front and black and his defined muscular form. He wore black Anbu pants and had 2 scimitars strapped to his back horizontally, facing each way with the handles in easy reach of each hand. He turned away from the crystal clear water he stood nearby, showing his blood red eyes with 3 circles and 3 tomoe on them, spinning slowly.

Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Gai, Mitarashi Anko, and Yuhi Kurenai stood there, starring at him. He lazily looked at them, watching their movements.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "You are to willingly allow us to seal your powers and be brought back to Konoha to seal you inside someone or we will use force!"

Naruto shook his head lazily and stretched, his muscles tensing, as he watched them closely. "It seems Konoha has not learned anything in these past 5 years since the war…"

He watched Kakashi show his Sharingan along with Sasuke and Hinata activating her Byakugan and Lee and Gai dropping their weights along with opening a few gates. Naruto stood there, not moving as he watched Kakashi and Sasuke move together in perfect teamwork to take him down along with Gai and Lee. He dodged their attacks lazily as he launched a fist into Kakashi's stomach, making his cough up a large amount of blood and kicked Sasuke in the face, listening to the crack of his jaw from the hit landing. He grabbed a hold of Gai and Lee's fist and foot respectively that was aimed at his head.

He snapped the wrist of Gai's hand and broke the bone of Lee's leg in many places so it would never be able to be used again. He spoke softly, "Did you know Lee, that it's because of me you even had a chance of becoming a Taijutsu user after your fight with Gaara? This is how you repay me?"

Lee growled and tried to jump back, but Naruto appeared behind his back and hit multiple places along his spine, listening to the breaks as Lee screamed in pain and feel limply to the ground. Gai screamed, "Lee! What did you do to him you monster?!"

Naruto shook his head, "I broke his spine in multiple parts and the parts broke were shredded so he cannot be healed. He betrayed me after I went to get Tsunade Senju to heal him. This is the least he deserves for what he did."

He turned his eyes to Hinata who scowled at him, hiding her fear of him. Naruto appeared in front of her and whispered in her ear as his hand began to land devastating hits to her body, "You as well. I truly cared for you Hinata. But you listened to those around you. Thinking of me as a monster. Thinking I was truly the Kyubi reborn after the war after I saved this country. The true reason I got Tsunade was for her to help you specifically. Becoming Hokage was a bonus." Each hit closed her Tenketsu points forcefully, causing her to scream in pain. His hand rested above her face.

"You will no darkness for the rest of your life, living without being able to give birth. I placed a seal on you that will not allow anyone within 20 feet of you. You will know my loneliness for what you have done, Hinata. Goodbye." He plucked her eyes out, ignoring her screams as he slapped a seal on her forehead. He saw the barrier pop up around her, not allowing the screaming Kurenai to get near her.

He turned to Kurenai and smirked and landed a devastating kick to her ribs, hearing multiple breaks as she flew into a tree. "That was for raping me when I was 8 years old. Oh yes I remember that. I remember also how you always tested out your Genjutsu on me when I was younger when I was being hunted down by the villagers." He approached her and whispered in her ear, making her freeze in fear, "I know that you wish to be known as the greatest Genjutsu master to ever live. What would you be without the ability to cast Genjutsu?" He smirked and slapped another seal on her forehead, watching with his eyes as her Tenketsu's only gave off enough Chakra to live and turned to a shaking Sakura and Anko.

He didn't care for Sakura. He knew Sasuke was trying to bring his clan back. He wouldn't let another Uchiha be born. He flashed into from her, landing devastating hits all over her body, sending chakra as he hit her above her womb making her womb die and the eggs inside of her. He closed his eyes and in a flash, used one of his scimitars to cut her head off. He flashed to Sasuke who was just waking up and stood in front of him.

"Hello Sasuke." Sasuke was fearful, looking up at him as he spoke. "Your greatest dream is to grow the Uchiha clan. But what if you never were able to do that? What if you lost the abilities of your eyes?"

Naruto flashed through a few hand signs and slammed his hand on Sasuke's chest, watching as seals covered his body. "You are now fertile and can no longer complete your goal of restoring the Uchiha clan... Also, your eyes are sealed and no matter what, you can no longer activate your eyes." He kicked Sasuke in his side, making him slam into a tree, falling unconscious. He approached a slowly standing Kakashi and gripped his head.

"You Kakashi are the greatest failure. You are worst than trash. I spoke to my father from my seal. He knew everything that happened to me as I was a child and everything leading up to now. He wished he never taught you. He wished he just aloud you to die during the war." He plucked the Sharingan out of a shocked Kakashi and ignored his cries of pain.

He chopped his neck and watched him fall unconscious. He turned to Anko who was shaking, fearful for her life. He had just defeated the strongest of the strong in Konoha. She backed up into a tree as Naruto approached her. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "Do you wish to think clearly for once, Hebi-hime?"

Naruto held his hand up, blocking the 8 gate Gai as he attacked Naruto. Naruto lazily blocked each hit, not even feeling the pain of the strikes as Gai yelled, "Don't you dare you beast!"

Anko as, fearful, "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto kicked out with his hand, landing a kick straight to Gai's chest, hearing the bone snaps as his ribs pierced his insides. Naruto walked closer to the fearful Anko. He couldn't believe how he found the third and fifth had sealed her memories of him. He whispered in her ear as he forced the seal on the back of her neck to fall off, "Remember your Foxy-kun. Remember who I am…" He stepped back, watching as her eyes glazed over.

He hated Konoha for what they did to him and Anko. They sealed every memory of him from Anko so she wouldn't help him. He remembers how she would also take care of him and save him from the beatings that he found out were staged by the 3rd Hokage. He watched as tears fell down her face and she fell to her knees. Naruto caught her and held her tightly against his scarred body as the usual bloodthirsty kunoichi broke down from the betrayal she felt.

"Why… Why did they do this to me… us?!" Anko cried out.

Naruto smiled sadly and lifted her head and planted a kiss to her forehead as he spoke softly, "They wanted me to be loyal to the village. Sarutobi wished me to believe in him the most as he would save me at the last moment from beatings. He wanted me to be a weapon. Tsunade blames me for the death of my mother who she thought of her as her own daughter. They saw how close we were. They didn't like it and sealed your memories and tried for me. I hated how I could not reach out to you to help you. It pained me growing up, watching you walk around, and not noticing me. But I couldn't do anything. But you no longer need to worry about that my Hebi-hime…"

Anko smiled tiredly up at him as she began to fall asleep, completely exhausted from the influx of memories and emotions. He picked her up bridal style and felt the approach of 3 people. He looked around, seeing two dead Shinobi; the others were crippled for life. He turned around and flashed away in a white light.

 **Kushina, Artemis, and Hestia –**

The last thing she saw was her son carrying a female in his arms before he disappeared. She growled, seeing her son leave without her being able to talk to him. She looked around and went through the memories of those on the ground and was surprised at what her son did. She let out a whistle. "My son sure knows how to exact revenge. Kurenai can no longer use Chakra to cast Genjutsu so her dream of being the greatest Genjutsu Master is gone. Sasuke's dream of restoring his clan is finished as he is fertile along with Hinata. Her eyes are gone and she has a barrier around her that will not allow anyone within 20 feet of her. Kakashi has it worst. It seems Minato-kun had placed a part of himself in the seal of Naruto and spoke with him… And he lost his last tie to his friend Obito…" She shook her head and looked around. "Lee will no longer be able to become the best Taijutsu expert as his spine is separated in multiple areas and those parts are shredded, no way to heal…"

Artemis was surprised and asked, "How strong is Naruto?"

Kushina chuckled, "He holds the power of a Primordial. He could take on each of the Olympians and not even break out in a sweat. It seems you and Hestia won't be the only females in my son's life." She let out a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked with narrowed eyes.

"It seems Anko-chan had a memory seal on her that blocked her memories of Naruto. From what I could see in the memories, they truly care for one another and with time, they will marry with the way things are going."

Artemis growled but nodded, knowing Naruto deserved all the love he could get for the way he lived. Kushina let out a perverted giggle and said, "From the memories I can see… He is a real stud." She giggled again with blood trailing down her nose as Artemis and Hestia both smacked the back of her head.

"Perverted Hera…" Artemis muttered.

Hestia giggled, "It seems Hera likes what her son's looks like…"

Hera blushed, wiping the trail of blood coming from her nose and looked away, embarrassed and whispered, "He looks so much like Minato-kun but at the same time is so different…"

Artemis looked around and closed her eyes. "He's a few miles east of us in a cave."

Hera nodded and they took off.

 **Naruto –**

He leaned against the wall, looking out of the cave into the raining forest around him, knowing that the 3 people he saw before he disappeared were near. He stood up; making sure Anko was covered in the sheets and near the fire to stay warm as he walked out of the cave, the water drenching him in seconds. He looked up in the tree's seeing the 3 silhouettes and whispered, "Hello… Mother..."

 **Message me if you wish someone to be put on the poll. I made it so Nyx and Clarisse are in since I think it'd be kind of fun to add them in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poll is closed. Top 3 will get in and I will put the poll back up in a couple chapters. Message me names to put in the poll and ill add them.**

 **Hera- 13 votes**

 **Gaia/Gaea (However you spell it) – 13 votes**

 **Kaguya – 11 votes**

 **Athena – 10 votes**

 **Chaos – 10 votes**

 **Zoe – 10 votes**

 **Thalia – 8 votes**

 **Aphrodite – 7 votes**

 **Tayuya – 3 votes**

 **Khione – 2 votes**

 **Reyna - 2 votes**

 **In the Harem so far –**

 **Anko**

 **Artemis**

 **Hestia**

 **Nyx**

 **Clarisse**

 **Hera**

 **Gaea**

 **Kaguya**

 **Story begins -**

"Hello… Mother…" Naruto said softly as 3 people jumped from the trees and landed 5 feet in front of him.

"N-Naruto… my son…" Kushina whispered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I thought you were dead. Why did you leave me to the hands of the villagers?"

Kushina frowned, "I sort of died… I am truthfully a Goddess of another Pantheon. The Gods of this world allowed me to come here for a sort of… vacation. During this time, I had you. My mortal body perished and it took me a while to be able to get back here."

Naruto growled, "Why couldn't you just come right back and get me? Why leave me to this hell hole?"

Kushina closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill, "My _husband_ was wondering where I have been for the past few years. I couldn't have him find out I had a son or he would try to kill you. I had to wait and when the war we just finished was over, I came as fast as I could!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, body tensed and eyes burning with rage, "You could have still come back. You were just afraid of your husband. You didn't care that I was being beat since I was 4 years old. You didn't care that when I was 5 and 6 I was raped. Where were you when I was being skinned at age 8? Where were you when I cried out for someone at night when I had nightmares?!" by the time he was finished, he was screaming.

Kushina fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Naruto spoke softly, "You wish me to see you as my mother… but after everything I have gone through… I don't think I can see you as her…" He turned around and walked back into the cave, hiding his own pain.

Kushina sat there, head hanging down, tears pouring down her face mixing with the rain. She felt her heart break at what her son had said. She never knew what happened to her son, she also never looked in on him either. She hated herself for what she was, a horrible mother. She felt Hestia wrap her arms around her and hold her as she broke down. Artemis just watched Naruto walk away, silent as death in the forest. She frowned and walked to the cave.

Naruto turned slightly, seeing the auburn haired female following him. He hid his pain deeply and turned to her and asked, "What can I do for you, miss?"

"Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt, Childbirth, and Maidens. Why were you so mean to your own mother?" Artemis asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and spoke softly, "Care to see what it is like to live my life, without a mother to hold you at night or to help you through your pain?"

Artemis growled but Naruto ignored her and appeared in front of her in and instant, her eyes not even being able to follow the movement and placed his hand on her forehead, sending 1 memory of one of his beatings and the night after so she can see what it was like. When he stepped back, he watched her face twist into agony and fear. He spoke softly as she came out of the memory, breathing heavily and looking all over, fearful, "That was only one day of my life, Artemis. Imagine that but every single day. When I was put into the hospital, I was poisoned by the doctors. I had to learn to heal myself or be killed by those who are supposed to care for me. Do not try to accuse me of being in the wrong… because I am not, Artemis."

He turned away and walked deeper into the cave and was soon knocked to the ground by Anko who held onto him tightly, nuzzling into his chest. Naruto chuckled softly, "Seems you got all your memories back, eh Hebi-hime?"

Anko nodded and looked up into the blood red eyes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Naru-kun. I can't believe they would do that to us…"

Naruto squeezed her gently before standing up and pulling her along with him into the cave. He told her who was outside the cave and she was quite upset about Kushina being alive yet leaving her child to live the way he did.

But she also understood. If she brought Naruto back with her, he had a chance of being killed by his step father. She squeezed his hand softly and asked, "Will you forgive her? I kind of understand her. If she took you with her when she died or came back when she had a chance. I hate how she didn't even check on you or send one of those... Demigods to help you. I think you should let her try to be a mother to you again. One more chance."

Naruto looked away, eyes gazing into nothing as he thought. He spoke softly, "I'm afraid, Hebi-hime. I'm afraid she will just abandon me like all the others for what I have become…"

A soft, elderly voice spoke from the shadows of the room, a pair of rinnegan eyes shining in the shadows of an elderly man floating, cross legged. "You have no need to fear of her abandoning you, Nidaime Jubi. She will never think of abandoning you but I also know you will never see her as a mother…"

Naruto smiled softly and squeezed Anko's tensed hand reassuringly, "Old man sage… How are you here?"

The sage smile softly, "I am here to give you the blessing of both Asura and Indra. You are able to take and give Chakra as you wish and have more access to the powers of the Rinnegan. I have also come to speak of Kaguya…"

Naruto frowned and the Sage spoke again, "I know you have been hearing her. Kaguya when you fought her, was controlled. She is truly a kind woman who cares for all. Now that she was defeated again, she is searching for the most familiar feeling Chakra out there, yours. Close your eyes and let yourself be drawn to her voice. I will be their when you speak to her."

Naruto frowned but nodded and said, "Give me a moment… I believe the 3 outside need a place to stay dry…" He stood up and walked out the cave, the storm still pouring down. He saw his mother being comforted by both the others and said softly, "Come inside the cave. You all need to warm up and dry off…"

Kushina looked up with red puffy eyes with a small hint of hope in her eyes. Naruto closed his eyes, hiding his pain again and walked back into the cave, the 3 following slowly. He sat next to Anko again and said softly, "I'm not sure how long it will take but I have placed seals around the cave so that no one can find us. We are safe as long as we stay here. There is a store of food farther in and the fire is never ending. Be safe, my Hebi-hime…" He kissed her cheek as she tried to keep her blush down.

He sat his back against the wall and sat in cross legged and calmed his breathing. He heard a small, sad voice in the back of his head and let himself be drawn to it.

Artemis and Kushina asked at the same time, "What's he doing?"

Anko glanced up and slightly glared at Kushina but answered, "It seems the Sage of the Six Paths has contacted him again and wishes for him to speak to the now uncontrolled Kaguya. As we speak, his mind is being drawn away to her to talk with the Sage."

Kushina frowned but Artemis asked, "What are you to him?"

Anko raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Someone jealous? He's my foxy-kun. Without him I would have grown insane."

Artemis looked away with a blush on her cheeks and mumbled, "N-No…"

Naruto's body began to glow softly before a flash blinded them.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal a forest filed with life. He saw all sorts of animals but the one he saw the most were rabbits. He walked through the forest, following the soft voice calling to him. He stopped in a clearing and saw her, Kaguya Otsutsuki. He also noticed the sage floating near her. He walked towards her and smiled slightly, watching her play with the rabbits around her. He sat cross legged near he and waited for her.

"Hello Naruto…" She said timidly, looking up at him.

He smiled slightly and spoke softly, "You do not need to fear me Kaguya. Old man sage has told me everything. How is it you were controlled all these years?"

Kaguya looked off into the distance, softly stroking the fur of a snow white rabbit in her arms as she spoke, "It was the Jubi. After I ate its fruit, it started visiting me inside my dreams. It spoke words inside my head at all times of the day, slowly digging itself inside my head till the point I lost true self. It ended up being able to control me and had me unleash its true body. The only time I was left untouched was when I was sealed. After you defeated me this last time, and took in the powers of the Jubi, you pushed its influence on me out and let me control myself. I called out for the most familiar chakra and it lead me to you."

Naruto nodded, "When I took in the Jubi, I had to fight him in my mindscape. But seeing how he had spent a lot of his power on the outside, he was weakened and I was able to defeat him quickly and take his powers for myself. I am now the Nidaime Jubi."

Kaguya nodded and asked softly, "Will you… will you take me out of the moon?"

Naruto frowned and looked to the sage who just glanced back at him with a steady glance. "I will. But first I wish to get to know you more Kaguya."

Kaguya smiled softly and for the next hours inside the mindscape they shared they shared stories of their lives. He noticed they both wished for the same thing, Peace.

Naruto new the time was different in the mindscape than on the outside. He stood slowly, stretching his sore muscles. He walked to Kaguya and held his hand out to her. "Ready to leave, Kaguya-hime?"

Kaguya blushed and grabbed ahold of his hand. He pulled her up and held her till feeling got back inside her legs. He stepped back and said, "I will be sending you back before myself. I need to speak to old man sage before I return."

Kaguya frowned and asked, "How will you send me back if I am still in the moon?"

Naruto smiled, "As we spoke I had sent out small amounts of my chakra to the moon and it began to unseal you. A few minutes ago your disappeared. If I send you out of this mindscape, you will appear in your body outside near me." She nodded and smiled before hugging him tightly.

He flicked his wrist and turned to the sage with a serious face. "You know what I think needs to be done. We both know the world will not change as long as they are as they are."

The sage sighed and closed his eyes, nodding, "I believe you Naruto. I saw how the world is during your fight with Madara. If they do not change, this world will be destroyed."

Naruto nodded and suddenly felt the input of memory from the Sage. He bowed his head and was about to depart when the Sage spoke, "You better take care of my Kaa-san, Naruto, or death won't keep me from getting revenge."

Naruto chuckled nervously and disappeared.

He opened his eyes to find everyone starring at someone next to him. He looked to his left and saw Kaguya asleep. He smiled and slowly stood, stretching. He held his hand out to the frightened Kaguya who hesitantly took it before being pulled to her feet. Naruto made sure she was steady before turning to all those gathered. He told them everything he learned of how she was controlled and had no way of stopping what she did. They understood but Anko was still wary of her.

Naruto saw the look she was throwing Kaguya and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her squeak. He chuckled and kissed her neck softly, making her melt in his arms. "How is my Hebi-hime doing?"

Anko smiled softly, "A lot better now that I have my true memories back. How are you taking it seeing your mother after all these times?"

She felt him tense before he spoke softly, "I hate her but yet I miss her. I hate her because she made excuses of not seeing me. She could have sent those demigods' she told me about to watch me yet she didn't. I also learned that the Jubi knew of the other pantheons and I am able to see what he did. I found out that she had thrown one of her children from a cliff because he was not beautiful enough for her… How can I love someone that would do that to her own child?"

Anko frowned and glanced at Kushina/Hera who looked down, knowing she heard what he said. He sighed softly and nuzzled her neck and spoke softly, "I'm tired… I think I shall go to bed…" Anko nodded and watched him walk to the darkest area of the cave. She knew he needed time to get over everything that he has learned. She knew he was in pain from learning his mother was alive all this time yet didn't come to see him, excuses be damned. She sighed and sat with her back against the cave wall. She looked at Artemis who was still trying to get over the memories she had watched.

"Artemis. You know that memory he showed you, was one day? Now try to think of those memories happening daily, weekly, even monthly to you… Imagine having to sleep with a kunai underneath your pillow every night, learning to sleep with one eye open, learning to go from a deep sleep to wide awake in seconds… Can you imagine the pain he had to go through just to survive to this day? Now think about this, what would you do if you fought with everything you had for your village but when you return after the war, find out you are banished for what you are?" Anko spoke softly, her eyes glazed over, remembering all of those nights she had to comfort Naruto before her memories were locked away and replaced with old ones.

Artemis paled and looked down, her own man hating view was being put into question for the memory she saw was of only females beating Naruto as a 4-year-old.

Kushina frowned, "What is she talking about Artemis?"

Artemis had glazed over eyes and didn't reply so she used one of her godly abilities and entered her mind to see the memory. What she saw made her want to vomit up everything she had ever eaten.

 **Flashback Memory –**

 _A four-year-old Naruto slowly backed himself into a wall at the end of the alley he tried to hide in. He saw many shinobi and civilians surrounding him with many different weapons. He saw a kunai being thrown at him and curled into a ball, wishing someone would help him. He bit his lip, keeping the whimpers hidden. He felt kunai slicing his skin, he felt bats slamming into his back and sides and arms. He felt his arms being pulled from his face and screamed in pain as he felt a kunai enter each of this hands, making him be held to the alley wall, above the ground. He felt tears falling down his cheeks as he watched helplessly as the people around him slowly took turns on him._

 _He felt the knife sliding down his arms, skinning the skin off of his arms. He could only scream in agony as blood pooled around him on the alley floor beneath him. He felt the same being done to his other arms. He felt them carving into his chest._

 _After 3 hours of this happening, healing every now and then only for them to begin again. He shrunk inside himself. He didn't utter a single word as they made sure scars would show._

 ** _Flashback over –_**

Anko spoke softly, seeing the look on her face, "It seems he showed a small memory to her, not one of his worst. I remember appearing during one where he had his hands and fingers slowly being cut off, his eyes pulled out only to watch them regrow and to be pulled out again, I watched as they carved words into his skin, never once did he let out a cry of pain."

They heard an empty chuckle coming from the shadows that the fire didn't reach. Anko felt a tear falling down her cheek. "I lost so many body parts, I lost count… Kurama took pity on me by every time I was being beat, he brought me into the mindscape where he had me curl against his body, being covered by his tails so he may block the pain from me. What he didn't know was I could still feel bits of the pain… After all those beatings, I slowly became immune to pain… All I feel is a small tingle but that is all. I could easily lose an arm and not feel a thing but a soft pinch.

I remember watching from a third person view as my 6-year-old body was raped by 5 older women. I remember watching the Inuzaka dogs using me as a chew toy…" He shook his head slowly, his eyes staring into the flames. He closed his eyes before his body started to dissolve into the shadows.

Kushina felt tears falling from her eyes as she thought, _'I am the worst mother… to leave my son to live this life only because I feared my husband…'_

Anko starred into the flames as Hestia sat by quietly, tears falling down her cheeks. She had watched Naruto from her Hearth with permission from Kami. She never saw his beatings, only the times he never gave up and continued on even with everything against him. This is what made her want to get to know him better. She knew she fell for him with his never giving up attitude.

Artemis was silently starring off into space.

 **Naruto –**

He felt his body being pulled to a certain place he didn't know. He let the pull continue as he followed it. He appeared in the middle of a throne room, filled with 5 beings. He knew who they were and bowed his head ever so slightly. He knew with him being the second coming Jubi that he was higher up than them but he still knew to show them the respect they deserved.

"Hello Kami-dono, Yami-dono, Shinigami-dono, Amaterasu-dono, and Suijin-dono. What do I owe this pleasure?" he spoke in a serious tone.

 **AN –**

 **In the Harem so far:**

 **Hera, Gaea, Kaguya, Clarisse, Nyx, Anko, Hestia, and Artemis.**

 **3 spots left. After next chapter I will place the poll to find out who will join.**

 **So far I have:**


	4. Rewrite in progress!

I am going to rewrite this. I lost where i was going with it, so i think i will redo it entirely.


End file.
